Welcome to Your Death
by Saint Sergio
Summary: Old story I decided to reuploaded. Angsty and Romance.


Welcome to Your Death

I looked down to the pool of blood under me, my eyes wide and my breath heaving. I.. I killed him. I just killed my best friend in the world; my lover. How could he turn so easily against me? I thought our bond was stronger than that. I thought our love could conquor all. I know that sounds corney, but I really thought it true.

Now I look upon his head body, my own blood spilling out of the wounds he inflicted on me, mixing on the floor. My heart pounds against my chest as I bring a hand to touch his hair. It was once a beautiful silver that had a glow in the sun, now tainted, dulled, by our blood. Our blood. Not just his, not only mine, but both of ours.

I was here to find him, wandering the halls of Hallow Bastion once again, trying to gather my thoughts and figure out any clues as to where he was, hoping he left something. To be honest with you, I really don't know what I was looking for, but I had a feeling he had left some clue here. Come to find out he left himself. It's ironic know that I think about it.

I see my hand stroking his cheek, cleaning off the blood from a cut. I don't know when my hand got there, but right now I didn't care. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as I dropped the Keyblade beside me, dropping to my knees and pulling Riku's head into my lap, whispering apologies he won't here. I knew I shouldn't bother, but I did.

I cried silently, holding his head to my chest, mummering my apologizes. How I wish he could hear me. I was only defending myself. He had jumped out and attacked me first! I tried to run, but he followed, trying to kill me! Damn those Heartless! He gave his heart to the darkness and know he had no choice but to do what Ansem told him! The bastard!

Riku turned against me, opening his eyes, once again that ocean blue. He tried to talk to me, but all that came out was a disgusting gurgling sound followed by a blood bubble that popped and splattered, covering his lips. His eyes widened as he gave a whisper, ment only for my ears, though it never fully came out. I gripped his hand tightly as I heard half of it, my chest feeling like it was about to burst.

I screamed out at the top of my lungs when his head rolled lifelessly to the side. I screamed for what seemed like hours, cursing the Heartless and Ansem. I cursed my Keyblade as well, the weapon which I killed him with.

Donald and Goofy tried to come near me, but I just shook my head, clutching Riku's body tightly, yelling at them to go away. They exchanged looks and walked away, neither saying anything in protest. I'd have to thank them for that if I started feeling better... Who am I kidding? I'd never feel better. The one person who had kept my on this journey is now laying in my lap, dead. By my own hands.

We promised each other we'd return to Destiny Isle. We promised Kairi and Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. Now Riku can't keep his promise, he can't return to his family. I choked on my sobs as I pictured all my friends laughing and having fun with Riku. I remembered all the times Riku and I had shared; tender moments at night, holding each other. The stolen kisses everytime we were alone, the nights we spent at eachother's houses, talking and teasing eachother.

I'd never get to hear his voice again, hear him laugh or poke fun at me. Never hear him tease Kairi or Tidus. He'd never talk to me cooly again, never be angry... He can't do anything any more! It's all my damned fault!

I looked down to my hands, clentching them into tight fitst, breaking though the gloves and piercing my skin, making myself bleed anymore. The wound at my side and shoulder continued to bleed and mix with Riku's on the floor beneath us, along with our sweat.

My vision started getting blurry and I was seeing doubles of everything. That didn't make me let go of Riku though. With the last bit of energy I had, I drug myself and him over to an alabastar pillar, leaning back on it and rocking Riku back and forth, remembering what he said to me.

'Sora.. forgive me.. I still lov-...' His eyes went grey and he went limp.

As I remember his words, a small smile appears on my lips despite what I had done. I knew he loved me. I forgave him for anything he had ever done in the past, and I'd fogive him for this. I blacked out holding Riku, my head resting against his as my darkness took over my world. Before I blacked out, however, I heard someone whispering something.

'Welcome to your death. Your real journey has just begun.'


End file.
